Exercise devices for convalescing and handicapped persons are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,200 to Hix and 2,772,881 to Fundom teach exercising devices for persons in a seated position. The apparatus of Fundom includes a pair of pedals which can slide along a base, much like cross country skiing exercisers such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,981 to Norton. However, unlike Norton which includes simulated ski poles which are independent of foot-carrying platforms, Fundom includes arms which are mechanically connected to the pedals so that the force provided by an arm muscle can assist a leg muscle in sliding a pedal along the base. Other cross country skiing exercisers include U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,861 to Weiss which has upright levers pivotally attached both to a frame and to pedals, and 3,467,374 to Auer.
Hix teaches an isometric exercising device having J-shaped bars pivotally mounted to a frame. A cord is fastened to each of the bars and is laced through a pulley so that the bars move in opposed back-and-forth motion. Pedals on the bar follow this back-and-forth motion, as do handles at the upper extent of the J-shaped bars. Persons with only one strong leg can exercise a weak or paralyzed leg because the action of the strong leg on one pedal moves the weak leg on the opposite pedal Likewise, force exerted onto one of the pair of handles is translated to the other handle and to both pedals. Hix is, therefore, an improvement over bicycle exercising devices such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,300,760 to Bobroff, 4,451,033 to Nestegard and 4,463,945 to Spector.
Hix provides an exercise device which can be used by persons who are limited in the type of exercise that can be undertaken. It has been discovered, however, that for certain persons the path of arm motion is not an optimal path. The optimal path is one in which a minimum amount of strain is put on the user's joints and in which a weak or paralyzed limb can follow the path without a strong tendency to fall off or be pulled off a foot pedal or a handle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle-simulation device for exercise of both arm and leg muscles, with each limb following a smooth path of motion without undue strain. A further object is to provide such a device which can be easily manufactured without resort to specially made pedal bars.